Les folles aventures d'Indiana Wood
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Indiana Wood - Olivier Dubois - est un sous-sous-sous Indiana Jones qui recherche de trésors pour le moins particulier. Et ses assistants sont tout aussi nuls que lui, qui est lui-même minable et complètement à l'ouest. Et c'est peu de le dire...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà une nouvelle série de longs drabbles ou de courts one-shots. Le personnage principal en sera Indiana Wood, plus connu sous le nom d'Olivier Dubois. C'est un aventurier minable, aidé d'assistants affublés de surnoms stupides et tout aussi nuls que lui. Bref, une sorte d'Indiana Jones de cinquantième zone.

Donc, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, ici ni prise de tête, ni histoire sérieuse. Rien que de la débilitude à l'état le plus pur qu'il soit !

* * *

Trésor n°1 - Indiana Wood et le canard en plastique:

Olivier Dubois avait toujours été un garçon curieux. Et il avait toujours voulu devenir chasseur de trésor. Tout petit déjà, il parcourait le grande maison de ses grands-parents moldus - les parents de sa mère - pour en trouver.

Sa passion datait de la fois où, à l'âge de six ans, il avait vu pour le premier film de la saga des "Indiana Jones". Tout de suite, il s'était identifié au professeur/archéologue interprété par Harrison Ford.

Rapidement, il avait été surnommé Indiana Wood par sa famille. Il avait même fait un caprice mémorable à ses parents quand ils avaient refusé de lui acheté le même chapeau que son idole. Mais ceux-là ne pouvaient pas lui refuser grand-chose, et finalement, il reçu la panoplie totale de son héros pour son septième anniversaire, y compris le fouet duquel il ne se séparait jamais. D'ailleurs, dix ans après, il le portait toujours sur lui, bien que caché sous sa robe de sorcier.

Bien sûr, très peu de personnes le savait. Et heureusement, car la majorité des élèves ( et des professeurs aussi ) le prendrait pour un pervers sadomasochiste ou en tout cas, pour un détraqué. Et rares étaient les gens qui s'intéressaient à sa passion.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était le bal de Noël et il avait trop bu de bièraubeurres. Il entreprit donc de raconter sa première découverte.

-"Je devais avoir à peine sept ans - c'était avant que j'ai ma panoplie complète. Bref. J'étais en vacances chez mes grands-parents maternels. Comme d'habitude, je farfouillait dans les affaires de granny Jane et grampa Pete.

Je trouvai au grenier un carton dans lequel je n'avais encore jamais regardé. Je l'ouvrit. La boîte ne semblait contenir uniquement de vieux vêtements et quelques livres anciens.

Puis au milieu de ce fatras sans intérêt, je le vis.

Lui. L'objet qui n'attendait plus que moi pour enfin sortir de sa prison de carton.

Mon premier trésor et le plus précieux à mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, l'interrompit Alicia Spinett, une des attrapeuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-C'était Coin-Coin, mon canard en plastique rose."_( pour les personnes qui lisent "Drabbles sur commande", j'avais oublié de préciser le nom et la couleur du canard…)_

Étonnement, l'auditoire d'Indi' Wood sembla déçu par la révélation de la nature de son trésor…

* * *

Alors, verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre._

_Evidemment ceci est à prendre au 10ème degré, ce n'est absolument pas sérieux, juste des fragments des folles ( et stupides ) aventures d'Indiana Wood..._

* * *

Trésor n°2 - Indiana Wood à la recherche d'un assistant

* * *

Indiana Wood, en bon chasseur de trésor qu'il était, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ses différentes quêtes. Il partit donc à la recherche, non pas d'un trésor pour une fois, mais d'un assistant ou d'une assistante.

Ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Surtout qu'il avait dressé une liste de ce qu'il voulait pour cette personne:

1. il ne fallait pas qu'il/elle soit plus âgé(e) ou plus grand(e) que lui; il devait être celui qui dominait,

2. même chose pour l'intelligence; là encore, il devait être supérieur : chose difficile car lui-même n'était pas très futé ( surtout depuis son premier match de Quidditch où il s'était pris un Cognard dans la gueule, ses quelques neurones avaient eu du mal à survivre au choc… ),

3. il/elle ne devait pas avoir été à Serdaigle ( à cause de la condition n°2 ) ou Serpentard ( depuis quand un Gryffondor voudrait-il s'associer à un sale serpent ?),

4. il/elle ne devait pas être trop jeune non plus; il ne voulait pas faire le baby-sitter,

5. il/elle ne devait pas être cupide, pour qu'il/elle ne soit pas tenté(e) de le doubler sur un coup.

Il avait alors rencontré de nombreuses personnes intéressées par le travail d'assistant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il racontait à tout le monde. En réalité, seules deux personnes étaient venues le voir; un jeune garçon de deuxième année qui croyait qu'il allait pouvoir passer des tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et Alicia Spinett.

Il s'était donc vu contraint de choisir la seconde bien qu'il savait qu'elle était totalement nunuche.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir qu'elle pouvait lui être très utile quand elle le voulait. En effet, comme elle était très curieuse, elle entendait souvent parler de trésors fabuleux dont peu d'autres chasseurs connaissaient l'existence, ce qui lui valut le surnom de "la flaireuse de bons coups". C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle, qu'il put mettre la main sur la Bubus Box, une boîte dans laquelle le directeur cachait sa collection d'emballages de sucreries moldues et que le vieux farfelu cachait derrière le portrait de Hadesius le Cinglé, un sorcier du IXème siècle qui était connu pour son extravagance.

Alicia l'aiderait sûrement à trouver beaucoup d'autres trésors aussi intéressant que celui-ci.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je sais c'est totalement stupide et débile, d'ailleurs je vais me cacher tout de suite..._

_Bises,_

_Svet' ( qui a honte d'oser publier _ça... _)_


End file.
